With You
by bloodredcherry
Summary: **COMPLETED** The crew settle in to watch a movie. Its a Trip/Hoshi... flirtation. Anyways, please read and review! and sorry its so short!


Authors note: This is meant to be silly so take it lightly and hopefully have a chuckle or two!

Disclaimer: No one in this story belongs to me, each _Star Trek: Enterprise _and _Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery _belong to their respective owners! Absolutely no infringement is intended!

Rating: PG not sure which. For craziness and one swear! *gasps*

~~

Hoshi giggled and hid behind her tray of popcorn. She snorted and stomped her foot on the ground. She had seen this movie nearly a hundred times it seemed. But everytime she did, it always got funnier and funnier.

She snorted again and tried to smother her laugh with her hand, it appeared she was the only person aboard _Enterprise_ that thought _Austin Powers _was funny.

"Hey," A finger jabbed her in the shoulder blade, she turned around blushing. "Are you okay there Hoshi? Need a moment?" Travis Mayfeather wondered.

"No," Hoshi replied holding up her hand, "I'm good thanks."

Suddenly Mike Myers shouted "Judo Chop!" and Hoshi nearly lost all her self control. She clutched her popcorn bowl and bit her lip. Trying to keep from laughing.

"What the hell?" Trip Tucker wondered beside her, "who says 'judo chop'?"

Finally Hoshi couldn't hold it in any longer, she threw back her head and laughed, so loud she caused the whole front row to turn and look.

"Having a good time?" Trip wondered sounding mildly amused.

Hoshi closed her eyes tightly and took deep breaths trying to center herself. "What?" She wondered.

"I asked if you were having a good time," Trip repeated.

"Oh? Yeah, sorry." Hoshi said, brushing popcorn off her lap. "This movie just cracks me up."

"I didn't notice," Trip grinned. He nudged Hoshi's shoulder, "I don't think I've seen anyone laugh that hard for a long time." He reached over and plucked something from her hair. "Popcorn," he said popping it into his mouth.

Hoshi felt herself blushing, "I guess I did get a little carried away there didn't I?" She laughed nervously.

"I think you may have actually scared a few people." Trip teased. He pointed at her tray, "are you going to eat that?" He asked and Hoshi shook her head.

She turned her eyes back to the movie just as Dr. Evil slipped off his chair in his plastic suit. She giggled softly and reached for her popcorn. She closed her hand around two fingers and jumped.

"Oh!" She exclaimed loudly, "sorry!" Snatching back her hand.

"Why Hoshi," Trip drawled, "were you…putting the moves on me?"

"_What_?" Hoshi squeaked, "no!"

Trip chuckled, and Hoshi realized he was teasing her. Hoshi glared and grabbed a handful of popcorn. The next moment she reached for popcorn Austin was just facing off with Dr. Evil. There were a few random chuckles before a silence drifted over the theater.

"This is really intense," Trip whispered in Hoshi's ear as the spy's made the mad dash for Ms. Kensingtons car. "I'm on the edge of my seat,"

"Ssh," Hoshi hissed nudging him back.

Through the next five minutes there were laughs with the melons and the balloons. Then the shoe hit Austin right smack in the head the who theater burst into hysterics.

Hoshi turned her head to look at Trip, when he just happened to be doing the same. There was a thwap as their heads struck together.

"Ouch!" Hoshi yelped clutching her forehead.

"Ouch!" Trip cried out clutching his forehead.

"Can you guys maybe tone it down a bit?" Travis cracked [sorry…bad pun], "It's almost the best part."

Hoshi and trip managed to keep from laughing until the end credits finally ended and the lights went up.

"Hoshi," Dr. Phlox said narrowing his eyes, "what have you done to your head?" Dr. Phlox turned to Trip, "is that a bump?"

"What were you two doing?" Someone called out.

"Well see—," Trip began.

"I was laughing—," Hoshi cut in.

"And it was dark," Trip explained.

"And then our heads bumped together—," Hoshi smiled, touching the lump on her head.

The others stood looking mildly amused, trying not to laugh. Hoshi and Trip stood in awkward silence, realizing that they had been had. 

Hoshi shook her head and Trip fingered the lump on his forehead.

"That really hurt," Hoshi admitted when everyone had finally cleared out of the theater. The end credits were still playing and suddenly, the final scene came onto the screen.

When it ended, Hoshi and Trip looked at each other, shook their heads, laughed and walked out the theater together.

The End!!!

Wasn't that cute??? Sorry the end was kinda fluffy, but that's okay. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R


End file.
